Sly
1967 February 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (VDC Study Group Benefit--council For Civic Unity. With Grateful Dead, Moby Grape, New Salvation Army Banned, Mystery Trend, Our Lost Souls, Notes From The Underground) March 25, 1967 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting the Animals) 1968 March 29-31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Fugs, with (29th & 31st) MC5, (30th) The Psychedelic Stooges) April 3-10, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY April 16-21, 1968 Generation, New York City, NY (supporting the Youngbloods) May 10, 1968 The Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Jimi Hendrix) May 24, 1968 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (Sly and the Family Stone, Soul Purpose) May 25, 1968 Staples High School Gymnasium, Westport, CT (Sock-Hop. Sly and the Family Stone) June 21-23, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 25, 1968 Longshore Country Club, Westport, CT July 2, 1968 New Orleans, LA (Showcase '68) July 4-5, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows 9.00 & 11.00, with Canned Heat) July 9-11, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA July 12-13, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band, with Velvet Underground) July 19-21, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jeff Beck Group) August 10, 1968 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (WABX Presents Underground Sounds, with Chambers Brothers & Iron Butterfly) August 21, 1968 NBC's Kraft Music Hall (performing Life, Dance To The Music & Music Lover) August 20-25, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & 11.30) September 3, 1968 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH (Showcase '68 Finale, performing Music Lover & M'lady & winning the $10,000 prizecompeting against American Breed, Chambers Brothers, Julie Budd, Andrea Marcovicci) September 13, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting the Small Faces) October 4-5, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting the Animals) October 13, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 4.00 & 8.30 with The Fifth Dimension) October 29-November 3, 1968 Grandmother's, Lansing, MI November 15-16, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA November 20, 1968 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grateful Dead, Steppenwolf, Iron Butterfly & Creedence Clearwater Revival) December 26-29, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Steve Miller Band & Pogo) December 29, 1968 Ed Sullivan Show, New York City, NY (performing a medley of Dance To The Music, Music Lover & M'lady) March 21, 1969 Ed Sullivan Show, New York City, NY (performing a medley of Love City & Stand) March 28, 1969 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (Supported by Procol Harum) March 29, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, Supported by Procol Harum) April 12, 1969 Colgate University, Hamilton, NY April 18, 1969 Dickinson College, Carlisle, PA April 19, 1969 Washington and Jefferson College, Washington, PA April 23, 1969 Duquesne University, Pittsburgh, PA April 26, 1969 SUNY Delhi, Delhi, NY April 26, 1969 Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY April 27, 1969 Alfred University, Alfred, NY May 1, 1969 Clark Gym, SUNY Buffalo, Buffalo, NY May 2, 1969 Hobart College, Geneva, NY May 3, 1969 Waynesburg University, Waynesburg, PA May 9, 1969 University of Maryland, Baltimore, MD May 10, 1969 Nassau Community College, Garden City, NY May 17, 1969 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH May 23-24, 1969 Fillmore East, New York, NY June 7, 1969 South Mountain Arena, West Orange, NJ June 16, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA June 21, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival 1969) June 28, 1969 Armstrong Stadium, VA (Hampton Jazz Festival 1969) July 5, 1969 Festival Field, Newport, RI (Newport Jazz Festival 1969) July 12, 1969 Laurel Racecourse, Laurel, MD (Laurel Pop & Burn Festival) July 13, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Detroit Jazz Festival) July 26, 1969 Wollman Skating Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1969) August 9, 1969 Cleveland Public Auditorium and Conference Center, Cleveland, OH August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock) August 23, 1969 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting the Rascals) August 30, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA September 1, 1969 Dallas International Motor Speedway, Lewisville, TX (Texas International Pop Festival 1969) September 20, 1969 Monterrey Jazz Festival September 27, 1969 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI September 28, 1969 Leslie Uggams Show (Broadcast performing 2 songs including Everday People) October 2, 1969 St. Bonaventure University, Olean, NY October 3, 1969 Rhode Island College, Providence, RI October 5, 1969 Kent State University, Kent, OH October 11, 1969 Dartmouth College, Hanover, NH October 17, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI October 20, 1969 ABC's Music Scene (Broadcast performing Hot Fun In The Summertime, Don't Call Me Nigger, Whitey & I Want To Take You Higher) October 24, 1969 SUNY Oneonta, Oneonta, NY October 25, 1969 Hamilton College, Clinton, NY October 26, 1969 Laker Hall Gym, Oswego, NY October 31, 1969 West Chester College, West Chester, PA November 8, 1969 Island Garden, Hempstead, NY November 29, 1969 International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL (Palm Beach Pop Festival 1969) December 26-28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spirit, Southwind & Ballin' Jack) December 30, 1969 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA February 13, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Grand Funk Railroad, Fleetwood Mac & Richard Pryor) February 14, 1970 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ February 15, 1970 Consitution Hall, Washington DC March 22, 1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY May 2, 1970 Athletics and Convocation Center, South Bend, IN May 9, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Mountain) May 16, 1970 Florida Field, Gainesville, FL July 13, 1970 Dick Cavett Show (performing Thank You. Other guest were Debbie Reynolds & Senator Fred Harris) July 18, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (supported by Freddie King) August 6, 1970 Yankee Stadium, New York City, NY August 9, 1970 Mosport Park Raceway, Bowmanville, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival, onstage the morning of August 10th) August 29, 1970 Afton Down, Freshwater, ENG (Isle of Wight 1970) September 5, 1970 Flügger Strand, Fehmarn, GER (Open Air Love & Peace Festival Insel Fehmarn 1970) September 10, 1970 Kasteel Groeneveld, Baarn, NED September 16, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG November 13, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Ruth Copeland) November 26-27, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with Gladys Knight & The Pips & Rare Earth) December 28, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA January 9, 1971 Charleston Civic Center, Charleston, WV January 17, 1971 Vancouver, BC January 21, 1971 Forum, Montreal, QC January 23, 1971 Jenison Fieldhouse, East Lansing, MI April 9, 1971 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA April 16, 1971 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX September 8-10, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with Rare Earth) September 28, 1971 Forum, Inglewood, CA (with Rare Earth) October 1, 1971 Forum, Los Angeles, CA November 9, 1971 Bangor Auditorium, Bangor, ME (Rod Stewart And Faces) December 8, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 16, 1971 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Ruth Copeland) February 26, 1972 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA March 3, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC March 4, 1972 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON August 13, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Long Island, NY (Festival of Hope benefit for Easter Seals with James Brown, Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Billy Preston, Ike & Tina Turner) October 9, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA October 26, 1972 Shady Grove, Rockville, MD November 23-24, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) July 3, 1973 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI July 8, 1973 Louis Armstrong Stadium, Flushing, NY July 13, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) July 15, 1973 White City Stadium, London, ENG (Great Western Express Festival 1973) July 21, 1973 Radstadion, Frankfurt, GER (Summer Rock Festival Frankfurt 1973 #2) August 3, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL August 18, 1973 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA August 19, 1973 Berkeley Community Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Little Feat) September 10, 1973 Don Kirshner's Rock Concert (Broadcast October 27th 1973) September 14, 1973 Washinton University, St. Louis, MO (supported by Little Feat) September 21, 1973 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI October 13, 1973 Curtis Hixon Convention Hall, Tampa, FL October 14, 1973 United States Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD October 19, 1973 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA October 21, 1973 Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV October 25, 1973 Robertson Gym (UC Santa Barbara), Goleta, CA October 26-27, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA October 28, 1973 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA November 3, 1973 Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY December 12, 1973 Cleveland Arena, Cleveland, OH March 22, 1974 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL March 29, 1974 Robertson Memorial Fieldhouse, Peoria, IL April 6, 1974 Civic Center, Providence, RI April 28, 1974 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI June 5, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Sly married Kathy Silva during the show) July 6, 1974 Convention Hall, Atlantic City, NJ (supported by Mandrill & Hues Corporation) July 21, 1974 Radstadion, Frankfurt, GER August 25, 1974 Charleston Civic Center, Charleston, WV August 30, 1974 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supported by Rory Gallagher & Status Quo) October 11, 1974 Omaha Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE October 20, 1974 GVSU Fieldhouse, Allendale, MI November 14-15, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Tower Of Power & Hydra) November 18, 1974 Palmer Auditorium, Davenport, IA January 16-22, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows on 17th & 18th, supported by Kool & The Gang) June 28, 1975 Music Hall, Houstom, TX August 28, 1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supported by Junior Walker) January 4-5, 1980 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA December 1981 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (guests with Bobby Womack) February 8, 2006 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (Grammy's performing I Want To Take You Higher during tribute) January 14, 2007 House Of Blues (guests with the Family Stone) April 1, 2007 Flamingo Showroom, Las Begas, NV (guests with the Family Stone) July 7, 2007 Downtown, San Jose, CA (Summerfest, guests with the Family Stone) July 13, 2007 Montreux Jazz Festival (with the Family Stone) July 14, 2007 Blue Note Records Festival, Ghent, BEL (with the Family Stone) July 15, 2007 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (North Sea Jazz Festival, with the Family Stone) July 20, 2007 Pori Jazz Festival, Pori, FIN July 21, 2007 Victoria Park, London, ENG (Lovebox Festival 2007) July 23, 2007 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA July 28, 2007 Opera House, Bournemouth, ENG September 7, 2009 Chicago, Il (20th Annual African Festival Of The Arts, guests with George Clinton) December 7, 2007 B.B. King Blues Club & Grill, New York City, NY (2 shows) October 17, 2008 Wells Fargo Center For The Arts, Santa Rosa, CA January 15, 2010 Avalon Ballroom Theatre, Niagara Falls, ON April 18, 2010 Empire Polo Grounds, Indio, CA (Coachella Festival 2010) September 4, 2011 Stradbally Hall, Stradbally, IRE (Electric Picnic 2011) November 19, 2011 The Botanic Gardens, Brisbane, AUS (Harvest Festival Brisbane 2011) June 30, 2012 Moseley Park, Birmingham, ENG (Mostly Soul Funk & Jazz Festival 2012) May 24, 2014 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 5, 2014 Sugar House Casino, Philadelphia, PA June 27, 2015 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 2015) June 28, 2015 O2 ABC2, Glasgow, SCOT July 31, 2015 Town Center Park at Meadowbrook, Hamden, CT August 8, 2015 Jackpot Junction Casino, Morton, MN August 16, 2015 The Plaza Theatre, Orlando, FL